Drayvin Angeltongue (screwylooie)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Skald Level: 2 Experience: 1300 XP (3300 TNL) Alignment: NG Deity: First Seen: Roughy River Run Location: Roughy River Run Background: Open 'Abilities' |-|STR: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) +2 trait bonus on Str checks to break doors/lift gates, +2 Str for carrying capacity.. |-|DEX: 13 (+1)= • Base 13 (3 points) |-|CON: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|INT: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|WIS: 10 (+0)= • Base 10 (0 points) |-|CHA: 16 (+3)= • Base 14 (5 points) • Human +2 'Languages' |-|Racial= • Venzan |-|Regional= • HaGruut |-|INT Bonus= • Dwarven • Orc 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 16 =Max -2 • Scald 1: 1d8 • Scald 2: 1d8-2 • CON: 1x2 |-|Init: +5= • Dex +1 • Imp Int +4 |-|BAB: +1= • Scald 2: +1 |-|CMB: +3= • BAB: +1 • STR: +2 |-|CMD: 14= • Base: 10 • BAB: +1 • STR: +2 • DEX: +1 |-|Speed: 30'= |-|DR: 0 |-|SR: 0 'Defense' |-|AC: 15= • Base: 10 • Armor:(Masterwork Chain Shirt) +4 • Shield: • DEX: +1 |-|Flat-footed: 14= • Base: 10 • Armor: +4 • Shield: |-|Touch: 11= • Base: 10 • DEX: +1 |-|Fortitude: +4= • Skald 2: +3 • CON: +1 |-|Reflex: +1= • Skald 2: +0 • DEX: +1 |-|Will: +3= • Skald 2: +3 • WIS: +0 |-| Well Versed= • +4 save vs bardic performance, as well as all sonic or language-dependent effects. 'Offense' |-|Steel Terbutje= • Attack: +4 + STR(2) + Masterwork (+1) • Damage: 1d8+2 [STR(2) • Crit: 19/20x2 • Type: Slashing |-|Chakram= • Attack: +2 + DEX(1) • Damage: 1d8+2 [Str(2) • Crit: 20/x3 • Type: Slashing • Range: 30 ft 'Human Racial Traits' |-|Ability Adjustment=CHA +2 • Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. |-|Size=Medium • Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Speed=Normal • Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. |-|Languages= • Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). |-|Skilled= • Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. |-|Bonus Feat= •Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. 'Skald' |-|Proficiency= •proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Can cast skald spells while wearing light or medium armor and even using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. |-|Bardic Knowledge: +1= • A skald adds 1/2 his class level (minimum 1) on all Knowledge skill checks, and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. |-|Cantrips= • Skalds learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Skald Spells Known. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. |-|Spells= • A skald casts arcane spells drawn from the bard spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. Every skald spell has a verbal component.These verbal components can take the form of song, recitation, or even non-verbal music like percussion. To learn or cast a spell, a skald must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell's level. The saving throw DC against a skald's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the skald's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a skald can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Skald. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma Score. The skald's selection of spells is limited. A skald begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the skald's choice. At each new skald level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Skald Spells Known. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a skald knows isn't affected by his Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Skald Spells Known are fixed. At 5th level and every 3 levels thereafter, a skald can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the skald loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least 1 level lower than the highest-level skald spell the skald can cast. A skald may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A skald need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell's level. |-|Raging Song= • A skald is trained to use music, oration, and similar performances to inspire his allies to feats of strength and ferocity. At 1st level, a skald can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. For each level thereafter, he can use raging song for 2 additional rounds per day. Starting a raging song is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. A raging song cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the skald is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round to maintain it. A raging song counts as the bard's bardic performance special ability for any effect that affects bardic performances. A skald may learn bard masterpieces. A raging song has audible components, but not visual components. Affected allies must be able to hear the skald for the song to have any effect. A deaf skald has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a raging song. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to raging songs. If a raging song affects allies, when the skald begins a raging song and at the start of each ally's turn in which they can hear the raging song, the skald's allies must decide whether to accept or refuse its effects. This is not an action. Unconscious allies automatically accept the song. If accepted, the raging song's effects last for that ally's turn or until the song ends, whichever comes first. At 7th level, a skald can start a raging song as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a skald can start a raging song as a swift action instead. |-|Extra Performance= • At 1st level, a skald gains Extra Performance as a bonus feat. This replaces Scribe Scroll. |-|Versatile Performance= • At 2nd level, a skald can choose one type of Perform skill associated with the skald class. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in the associated skills listed below. When substituting in this way, the skald uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of the associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. At 7th level, and every 5 levels thereafter, the bard can select an additional type of Perform to substitute. The types of Perform and their associated skills are: Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Percussion (Handle Animal, Intimidate), Sing (Bluff, Sense Motive), String (Bluff, Diplomacy), and Wind (Diplomacy, Handle Animal). |-|Well Versed= • At 2nd level, the skald becomes resistant to sonic effects. The skald gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, as well as all sonic or language-dependent effects. |-|Rage Power= • At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, a skald learns a rage power that affects the skald and any allies under the influence of his inspired rage. This cannot be a rage power that requires the creature to spend a standard action or rounds of rage to activate it. For example, the skald cannot choose terrifying howl (which requires a standard action to activate), but can choose knockback (which is made in place of a melee attack). Unless otherwise noted, a skald cannot select an individual rage power more than once. When starting an inspired rage, the skald chooses which rage powers (if any) to add to the song, and all affected allies gain the benefit of these rage powers, using the skald's level as their effective barbarian level. The skald uses his skald level as his barbarian level for the purpose of selecting rage powers that require a minimum barbarian level. If the rage power's effects depend on the skald's ability modifier (such as lesser spirit totem), affected allies use the skald's ability modifier instead of their own for the purposes of this effect. If a rage power requires another rage power (such as disruptive, which requires superstition), the skald cannot grant that rage power to allies unless he can also grant that power's prerequisite. He may add multiple rage powers to an inspired rage at the same time using this ability (such as granting superstition and disruptive simultaneously). If a rage power can only be used a certain number of times per day or per rage (such as renewed vigor), each ally affected by the inspired rage song is subject to that limit (with once per rage abilities limited to once per inspired rage). If the skald has rage powers from another source, he (but not his allies) can use those rage powers during an inspired rage. He cannot select a duplicate rage power, unless that rage power can be taken multiple times. If the skald has the ability to rage from another source, he can use his skald rage powers during that rage as well. |-|Uncanny Dodge= • At 4th level, a skald gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does he lose his Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. He still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if he is immobilized. A skald with this ability can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against him. If a skald already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. |-|Spell Kenning= • At 5th level, a skald is learned in the magic of other spellcasters, and can use his own magic to duplicate those classes' spells. Once per day, a skald can cast any spell on the bard, cleric, or sorcerer/wizard spell list as if it were one of his skald spells known, expending a skald spell slot of the same spell level to cast the desired spell. Casting a spell with spell kenning always has a minimum casting time of 1 full round, regardless of the casting time of the spell. At 11th level, a skald can use this ability twice per day. At 17th level, he can use this ability three times per day. |-|Lore Master= • At 7th level, the skald becomes a master of many different types of lore, and can choose to take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. Once per day, the skald can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action, instead of spending the normal time taking 20 requires. He can use this ability to take 20 on a Knowledge skill check twice per day at 13th level and three times per day 19th level. |-|Improved Uncanny Dodge= • At 8th level and higher, a skald can no longer be flanked. This defense denies enemies the ability to sneak attack the skald by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in a class that grants sneak attack than the target has skald levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level required to flank the character. |-|Damage Reduction= • At 9th level, a skald gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the skald takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 14th and 19th levels, this damage reduction increases by 1. Damage Reduction can reduce damage to 0, but not below 0. Additionally, the skald grants this DR to all allies affected by his inspired rage. |-|Master Skald= • At 20th level, a skald's inspired rage no longer gives allies a penalty to AC, nor limits what skills or abilities they can use. Allies with rage class abilities may use features dependent on those abilities without restriction, such as a barbarian's rage powers and a bloodrager's blood casting and bloodline abilities. Finally, when making a full attack, affected allies may make an additional attack each round (as if using a haste effect). 'Rage Songs' rnds/day 14 '= (+3/1st lvl +3 Cha +6 Extra Perform) then +2/lvl(2) |-|Inspired Rage= • At 1st level, affected allies gain a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +1 morale bonus on Will saving throws, but also take a –1 penalty to AC. While under the effects of inspired rage, allies other than the skald cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the song's bonuses on Will saves increase by 1; the penalty to AC doesn't change. At 8th and 16th levels, the song's bonuses to Strength and Constitution increase by 2. (Unlike the barbarian's rage ability, those affected are not fatigued after the song ends.) If an ally has her own rage class ability (such as barbarian's rage, bloodrager's bloodrage, or skald's inspired rage), she may use the Strength, Constitution, and Will saving throw bonuses, as well as AC penalties, based on her own ability and level instead of those from the skald (still suffering no fatigue afterward). However, inspired rage does not allow the ally to activate abilities dependent on other rage class abilities, such as rage powers, blood casting, or bloodrager bloodlines; the ally must activate her own rage class ability in order to use these features. |-|Song of Marching= • At 3rd level, a skald can use raging song to inspire his allies to move faster without suffering from fatigue. By expending 1 round of raging song, the skald invigorates allies within 60 feet, who may hustle for the next hour; this movement counts as a walk (not a hustle) for the purpose of accruing nonlethal damage and fatigue. The skald must continue to perform the song for the remainder of the hour, otherwise its effects end, but only 1 round of raging song is expended for that hour. |-|Song of Strength= • At 6th level, a skald can use raging song to inspire his allies to superhuman feats of strength. Once each round while the skald uses this performance, allies within 60 feet who can hear the skald may add 1/2 the skald's level to a Strength check or Strength-based skill check. |-|Dirge of Doom= • At 10th level, a skald can create a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to become shaken. This only affects enemies that are within 30 feet and able to hear the skald's performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the skald continues his performance. This cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. This is a sonic mind-affecting fear effect, and relies on audible components. |-|Song of the Fallen= • At 14th level, a skald can temporarily revive dead allies to continue fighting, with the same limitations as raise dead. The skald selects a dead ally within 60 feet and expends 1 round of raging song to bring that ally back to life. The revived ally is alive but staggered. Each round, the skald may expend another 1 round of raging song to keep that ally alive for another round. The ally automatically dies if the skald ends this performance or is interrupted. The skald may revive multiple allies with this ability (either at the same time or over successive rounds) but must expend 1 round of raging song per revived ally per round to maintain the effect. 'Feats / Traits |-|Extra Peformance=Skald Feat • Gain six additional rounds per rounds of Bardic Performance (Raging Song). (Replaces Scribe Scroll) |-|Improved Initiative= Lvl 1 Feat • +4 bonus on initiative checks. |-|Lingering Performance= Human Feat •The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. |-|Muscle of the Society=Combat Trait • You gain a +2 trait bonus on Strength checks made to break doors and lift portcullises, and you treat your Strength score as 2 higher for the purpose of determining your carrying capacity.. |-|Rich Parents=Social Trait • Your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. 'Skills' Adventuring Skills: 14 = + INT(2)x2 + Human(1)x2 Background Skills: 4 = Base(2)x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 0 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Appraise +6 1 +3 +2 +0 Bluff* +8 - - - +8 vers perf (sing) Climb* +1 0 0 +2 -1 +0 Craft* ( ) +2 0 0 +2 +0 Diplomacy* +7 1 +3 +3 +0 Disable Device - 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 +3 +0 Escape Artist* 0 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Handle Animal* - 0 0 +3 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +7 1 +3 +3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana ) +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Engnrng)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Geography)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (History)* +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Local)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Nature)* +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Nobility)* +3 0 0 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Planes)* +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Knowledge (Religion) +7 1 +3 +2 +1 bardic knowl Linguistics* - 0 0 +2 +0 Perception +5 2 +3 0 +0 Perform (Sing) +8 2 +3 +3 +0 Perform (String) +7 1 +3 +3 +0 Profession* ( ) - 0 0 0 +0 Ride* +4 1 +3 +1 -1 +0 Sense Motive* +8 - 0 - +8 vers perf (sing) Sleight of Hand - 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Spellcraft +6 1 +3 +2 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim* +5 1 +3 +2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device* +7 1 +3 +3 +0 * = untrained class skill 'Favored Class Bonus' • Add one spell from the skald’s spell list to the skald’s known spells. This spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the skald can cast. Spell Lists (Known) Concentration checks = +4 [Caster level (1) + Cha (3) Spell Failure N/A Cantrips (DC 13)= At will • Detect Magic • Read Magic • Daze • Ghost Sound • Prestidigitation • Mending (FC) • Light (FC) |-|Level 01 (DC 14)= 3/day • Chord of Shards • Moment of Greatness • Grease 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- Worn Patchwork Cloak 5 gp .5 lb Worn Masterwork Chain Shirt *100 gp 25 lb Worn (Won adventure #1) Masterwork Steel Terbutje 320 gp 4 lb Scabbard Chakram (0000) 4 gp 4 lb Bandoleer Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Sacks (2) .2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp -- Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Hammer .5 gp 2 lb Piton (4) .4 gp 2 lb Mess Kit .02 gp 1 lb Trail Rations (10 days) 5 gp 10 lb Coffee Pot 3 gp 4 lb Coffee Common (2) .02 gp 1 lb Soap .01 gp .5 lb Small Steel Mirror 10 gp .5 lb String (50ft) .01 gp .5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Ioun torch 75 gp -- Wand of Cure Lgt (13 charges) 195 gp -- Riding Horse 75 gp Saddle 10 gp Saddle bags 4 gp Bit and Bridle 2 gp Harness 2 gp Dandy Brush .2 gp = Totals: 880.96 gp 84.5 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 260 520 1300 Masterwork Backpack +1 Str to carrying capacity when worn Muscle of the Society +2 Str to carrying capacity |-|Finances= Consumed Items Healing Charge: gp Total Consumed: gp Initial Character Money: 900.00 gp first adventure: Career Earnings: gp Starting Inventory: - 712.76 gp Current Inventory: 880.96 gp Consumed items: - gp Living accommodations: - 0 gp Misc. Expenses: - 95.98 gp Items sold/Misc Income: + 25.00 gp ; 116.46 gp Items bought this adventure: 2lb coffee 2cp, 2 day trail rations 1gp, Riding horse 75 gp, bit and bridle 2gp, harness 2gp, dandy brush 2sp, riding saddle 10gp, saddlebags 4gp, Items sold this adventure: Hide Shirt 20g, Buckler 5gp |-|Coins=Total: 185.48 Platinum: 10 Gold: 16 Silver: 2 Copper: 6 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Male • Age: 17 • Height: 6ft 3in • Weight: 195 lb • Hair: Long chestnut hair in ponytail • Eyes: Brown • Skin: Caramel |-|Appearance= Drayvin is a tall man with a muscular build and broad shoulders. He has long wavy dark chestnut colored hair that he usually keeps in a pony tail. He has an oval face with a creased brow and high cheekbones. His eyes are light brown and angled with somewhat arched eyebrows. His nose is a little on the large side with a slight bend from having been broken and fixed. He has firm lips with straight white teeth and a usually good-natured smirk on his face. |-|Background= • Drayvin is from a small farming village in a remote valley in the Seithr Mountains. His father was a retired skald mercenary who came to this remote valley to try to leave the horrors and bloodshed of his past behind. Drayvin's mother was a stout lady with a ready smile and kind heart. She was always ready to lend a hand when others in the village needed help. She succumbed to a wasting disease when he was 10 years old. Later that same year, Drayvin's father started teaching him the skills and lessons needed to be a Skald. When Drayvin turned 16, he and a couple of friends went on a camping trip about half a days journey into the mountains. While he and his friends were gone, a large, mixed band of goblins and orcs raided and razed the village. Drayvin's father and a some of the men of the village did their best to defend the village while the women and children ran to escape to a nearby dwarven stronghold. Drayvin and his friends, seeing a large amount of smoke coming from the direction of the village, ran back as fast as they could. By the time they got there, it was too late. Drayvin's dad wad mortally wounded, and all the other men were dead. Before he died, he told Drayvin where he had stashed some of his earnings and his share of the loot he had collected in his mercenary days. He told Drayvin to take the money, leave the valley, and to go make a name and a life for himself. 'Character Notes' |-|People= • |-|Places= • |-|Enemies= • |-|Misc= Bought a riding horse. He is Long of leg, straight back, deep chestnut color with dark brown mane and tail. It had 3 white socks and a white star in the middle of it's forehead. I named him Fury. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?488473-LPF-Roughy-River-Run/page9#ixzz4TllCLAfd 'Adventure Log' |-|Adventure 1= • Starting XP: • Gained XP: • Total XP: • Treasure: |-|Adventure 2= • Starting XP: • Gained XP: • Total XP: • Treasure: 'Level Ups' |-|Level 2=Skald • BAB: +0 to +1 • Fort: +3 to +4 • Ref: +1 to +1 • Will: +2 to +3 • Class: • HP: 16 = Current(9) + Skald(6) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: 14 = Current(7) + Skald(4) + INT(2) + Human(1) + FC(0) • Skills: |-|Level 3=Skald • BAB: + to + • Fort: + to + • Ref: + to + • Will: + to + • Class: • Feat: Skald's Vigor • HP: = Current(9) + Skald(6) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: = Current(7) + Skald(4) + INT(2) + Human(1) + FC(0) • Skills: Approvals *Approval (28 June 2016) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (20 June 2016) (Scott DuWar) level 1 *Approval (07 Dec 2016) (FrancisJohn) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets